


Three-Line Fic Meme Ficlets

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Genderswap, M/M, Mirror Universe, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Assorted ficlets for a three-line fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christopher Pike/Jamie Kirk

Afterwards, when she's drained all the strength from his thighs, Pike slides down with his back against his desk, hauling Jamie with him out of the sightline of her ridiculous little vidrecorder. He sits bare-assed on his scratchy office carpet, uniform trousers bunched around his thighs, muscles quietly twitching as sweat dries in cool tingles, used condom in one hand and Jamie's tousled head tucked between the other and his shoulder, and tries and fails at least four times before he manages to say, "I expect better, Cadet Kirk."

"Yessir," is all Jamie says, turning her head so her hair flows between his fingers, but she murmurs in a burst of warm breath over the hinge of his jaw, and then presses her mouth there as she smirks.


	2. Mirrorverse Polina

Polina is dancing, Hikaru sees when he can look up from slitting one final throat. Polina is dancing with two daggers gleaming in her hands, the one he gave her and a longer bluish one she must've taken off one of these idiots; as he jerks his hand free he watches her parry a strike with it, duck low to slash her attacker's gut so he curls over, slam her other dagger into his ear and skip backwards as the man collapses. Hikaru stands straight, blood dripping from his hands, but he doesn't even tend his weapon yet, too absorbed in watching Polina whirl, her eyes glinting the way the metal glints through the blood as she swings her daggers through the air, dancing towards her next victim.


	3. Kirk admires Pike's desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt given: _the bit previous to the following exchange: "Did you leave your mind face down in the gutter back in Iowa, Cadet?"/"Yes, sir, that I did. Who's asking?"_

"Oh, _man_ ," says Jim, stepping forward, hands outstretched. "This is totally your desk. If I saw it in the middle of the West Quad I would know it was Captain Pike's desk." _It had better not end up out there_ , Pike thinks, standing in his office doorway while his impromptu protege waxes lovingly on about his desk, but he's fairly certain Jim wouldn't hint at any prank he actually intends to pull. "The polished wood, cut from some actual tree, the handlocked drawers, the solid proportions..." Jim trails off a moment, sliding one hand through the air as if stroking the desk, but about five centimeters above it. Pike's eyes twitch with an incipient roll, but he doesn't dare take them off Jim as he finally leans forward, both hands over a meter apart as he plants them firmly, and winds up his appraisal with, "And it's the perfect height for you to fuck someone over it." Jim glances back over his broad red-clad shoulder at Pike, mouth almost serious though his eyebrow's dancing upwards above one mischeviously crinkling blue eye, and asks in a politely curious tone, "Did you have it calibrated to your inseam?"


	4. Nyota and Kirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Jim did in "Save The Last Dance" that got Nyota to drag him off to bed.

The bottle of _aguardiente_ is one-third full; it's dangerous to spin it, even capped, but Nyota does, watching it whirling beneath her palm as Jim listens to her unravel her thoughts about their last few years. When he quietly says, " _Ahsante_ , Nyota," she looks up, and realizes three things all at exactly the same time: that Jim just thanked her in Kiswahili, that she just told him, "But you've turned out to be the best Captain I could have hoped for, after all," and that he's looking at her with eyes so blue they seem as unreal as this whole dreamlike moment.

Nyota slams her feet to the floor, standing up like she's launched her head at the ceiling; the bottle rolls away from her hand and when Jim lunges for it she barely lets him catch it before she catches him, hand tight around his wrist. "Come on, then," she snaps, and yeah, his grin unfurls cockily, but those ridiculously blue eyes go wide when she drags him up out of his chair.


	5. McCoy & Nyota, held captive

Nyota realizes she's dozed off when she finds herself wrapped in a soft fuzzy blanket made of hoarse tuneful humming. She forces herself to blink and the blanket dissolves away into reality, rough rope around her wrists behind McCoy's neck, his heartbeat reasonably steady beneath his undershirt and her cheek, dim red light inside the large pottery jar where their captors have stashed them. The music remains, though, McCoy humming tunefully through his gag, something soothing and simple, probably a lullaby. Nyota would smile if she could; the least she can do is rub her cheek on his chest in answer, listen for the tune and hum along.


	6. Gaila's Return

When Gaila materializes on the transporter pad she feels happiness arc through her so intensely it almost hurts. There's at least a dozen people crammed into the room, all smiling for her, and in front are Lieutenant Nyota Uhura and Captain Jim Kirk, making themselves stand so still they're vibrating. She salutes, feeling her cheeks creas with her own smile, and when Jim -- her Captain Jim! -- says, "Welcome to the _Enterprise_ , Lieutenant Gaila," he adds, " _it's good to have you back_ ," in Orion Prime, and everybody cheers.


	7. Leonard & Jim, bed & breakfast

Some shift of movement or position rouses Leonard, but what wakes him is stillness; there's no wiggly clingy knobby-kneed ludicrously attractive Cadet Jim Kirk wrapped around him, tugging the blankets away from him, or molesting him in his sleep. He opens his eyes and the room looks ordinary, messy and like it always does the morning after nights like the one before, except that there's no Jim stealing his bed or draped across the armchair or singing in the shower.

Leonard pushes himself up to sitting, inhaling to indulge in a great big sigh, but the door hisses open and all the air escapes in a shocked whoosh as a warm, heavy paper sack hits him in the gut and falls to his lap. And there's Jim in civvies, lounging in the doorway, his grin obnoxiously infectious as he says, "Happy Saturday, Bones, I got you breakfast in bed."


	8. Leah McCoy dreams nu!Jim Kirk

Sometimes, afterwards, when Leah falls asleep she dreams of Kirk but she calls him _Jim_. She dreams of him smirking without malice, sunny without shadows, charming without schemes, strong without hurting her; she dreams that she can smile at him unafraid, that she can shout at him without peril, that she can love him without hating him. She dreams a different James Tiberius Kirk, and sometimes he kisses her awake so gently she forgets that one's not real, she kisses him back until he squeezes too hard or folds his hand around her throat or tells her something terrible, and that's when and how she actually wakes, to harsh light and his hard hands and the ultraviolet heat of his merciless blue eyes.


	9. Nyota&Jim, pegging

There's a lot to enjoy about this, from the sweet burn in her revolving hips to the rhythmic buzz of the vibrator to the particular firm warmth of his sturdy thighs tensing against hers with each thrust, but with all these real sensations the single aspect of this Nyota's enjoying most is the heady rush of symbolic power. She could write five thousand words in fifteen different languages about how it doesn't actually mean anything, how at 0600 they'll be Captain and Lieutenant again, how what's real is that she's pushing her hands up Jim's translucent, flushed skin, that she's rocking into him steadily, that he's sobbing with pleasure, cheek pressed to the mattress, mouth a quivering oval against the rumpled sheets. She knows, but she laughs and shoves into him harder, feeling Jim's gurgled cry ripple down and up her spine, feeling him tense and shudder as if he's squeezing and fluttering around her flesh rather than a toy strapped to her pelvis, and it's the rush of power as much as anything else that slicks her thighs to her knees, that digs her nails into his pale freckle-flecked shoulders as she shudders after him, growling as she comes.


	10. Pavel & Hikari, morning

Pavel wakes up before the alarm, the first victory of the day, and stays in bed because Hikari's slung her arm and leg across him, her mouth tender and soft just touching his naked shoulder, her breath a steady anchoring tide. He lies there warm and happy even when the alarm goes off and she stirs grumbling, her mouth firming into a kiss before she backs out of bed and wobbles more gracefully than she knows over to the head, smiling as he listens to her shower, waiting patiently.

She comes back naked, damp and gleaming, her hair glistening dark where it clings wet to her nape, and Pavel watches Hikari stretch and lean and step smoothly into her katas, filling the space between her bed and her desk with her athletic, dynamic loveliness. Pavel folds his hands behind his head and Hikari catches his eye with a tipped eyebrow and a half-smirk as she swings and turns, arches and bends and moves, as he watches her begin another ordinary, beautiful day.


End file.
